bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Meeting of Swordmasters: Kenji vs. Sanada
This story, , is a short one-shot featuring the meeting of Kenji Hiroshi and Sanada Shirono, with Shinrei Hiroshi as witness. The story has no real point-of-view character but tends to favor Kazuma's point-of-view. ---- One thing Kenji was always up for was a duel. He had proven himself a skilled and deceptively dogged swordsman many times in the past; to the point he was bested rarely even by those with more actual experience. Today he was hoping to recruit a Shinigami into the Ryū Orders ranks whose skills where reputed to be as balanced as they where advanced. It was exactly the type of challenge Kenji was looking for! The name of this Shinigami was Sanada Shirono who was, by all accounts, the last of his clan. “Are you absolutely sure about this?” Shinrei asked. “Yes.” Kenji answered, “For about the sixteenth time, yes.” Shinrei, who was Kenji's biological son, had studied his father's style enough to know its flaws and weaknesses. Form I was Kenji’s preferred stance, as it mixed speed and strength in equal measure whilst offering a solid foundation. Although recently his father had started branching out in regards to his swordsmanship. At this very moment he had no less than seven styles – which he called his seven wonders – ready for use, which had been tried and tested against multiple foes under Averian’s command. “I was just making sure. This Sanada guy sounds good.” Shinrei noted, manging to sound awestruck and fearful at the same time. "The fact he's reputed to have no love of the Gotei 13 either plays into your hands to I suppose." It wasn't a question; Shinrei was astute enough to know exactly why his father sought this particular Shinigami. "You're quicker than I remember." Kenji replied dryly. But Kenji couldn’t dispute it, as much as he wanted to. Sanada was regarded as a Form I master above all else, with remarkable skill and deadly precision; to the point he was regarded as a dangerous element by the Gotei 13 at large and the Central 46. The speed of his movements where rumoured to baffle even Captain-class fighters; which was no mean feat, and one Kenji was hoping to be somewhat exaggerated. That being said however the thought of a good battle made Kenji’s blood boil! Kusaka, sure, he was a member of the Kori family who where renowned for their bloodlust and excitement in battle. But that didn’t mean much for Kenji. He was actually a son of the once-noble Shiba clan; entirely different from Kusaka, yet here he was feeling the same excitement as his long-time friend! It baffled the mind and Shinrei, guessing his father's thoughts, rolled his eyes as if to say "you're beyond help". The sound of battle soon became audible over that of the wind. "I've got your back." Shinrei whispered. "I know." It was amazing how quickly a bond of trust was beginning to form between father and son. “Sanada the Brave; I challenge you!” Kenji declared. All fighting stopped. Sanada was locked in deadly battle with the very people who had slaughtered his family. By all rights Kenji shouldn’t have been intervening in this battle and normally he wouldn't have, but ultimately it had been Shinrei who convinced him of the necessity of Sanada's recruitment. He was desperate. Averian’s strength was ridiculous. His swordsmanship was unmatched, his speed was close to be being untraceable and his experience was as endless as the seas depths. Kenji needed every able body he could find and Sanada happened to be one of the most able people he had encountered sans Van Satonaka and Kei Yume. “Later,” Sanada barked back. Kenji wasn’t in the mood for dismissals. He needed this recruit…! His next action came as no surprise to Shinrei, who proceeded to move into a position he could easily monitor proceedings. Kenji he weaved several barriers around the opponents Sanada was fighting and turned to face his soon-to-be-opponent. “I don’t give a damn if you kill them all,” Kenji noted, sounding somewhat heartless. “I need help killing an Arrancar and you happen to be some of the best backup a guy could ask for.” “… Why would I help you? I owe you nothing, Ryūjin!” That helped things. If Sanada already knew who he was then Kenji wouldn’t need to offer him nearly so much as he thought to guarantee his services, at least to Shinrei's mind. Things seemed to be progressing nicely. “True,” Kenji acknowledged. “But I do have knowledge; you want Shiki Shirono? I can help you find him.” Sanada looked up with renewed hope but mixed with understandable caution. He knew nothing of this Kenji character outside what knowledge was available through rumor, so why should he trust him? “I understand your reservations.” Kenji went on. “But we can help each other. Trust in me Sanada and I’ll reward that trust ten-fold. On my honour as a warrior: all I ask is a chance to test your skills.” “… Ha! Very well then Kenji Hiroshi. Or should I say Kenji Shiba? I’m not sure.” “Then settle for Kenji. Draw!” Those surrounding them in Kidō barriers where forgotten by all but Shinrei who watched them futilely hack at them from within, his gaze unwavering. Kenji and Sanada closed the distance immediately! They matched one another blow-for-resounding-blow before parting as quickly as they had engaged. “You are a formidable swordsman I hear.” Sanada noted. “I am,” Kenji acknowledged. “But I tend to do better when my opposition is good enough to keep me sharp. Are you good enough, Sanada?” “Only time will tell…!” Shinrei, had he not been used to Kenji's movements already, would no doubt find it difficult to register their movements. One moment they where within eyeshot; another they had disappeared! It boggled the mind. These two were so beyond anything the young Shinigami had ever seen before. The movements, the strikes, the feints and the parries were so delicate and precise that Shinrei likened the display to a beautiful dance. Neither gave ground. Neither showed any openings. And neither wanted to back down! Then they parted each with a shallow cut on their respective right cheeks. “You use techniques I’ve never seen before.” Sanada noted. Truth be told Kenji had survived this far only because he had Kyoaku’s superior knowledge to draw upon. The Quincy sealed within his soul was constantly furnishing the young Shiba with additional knowledge; When to dodge and when to strike. Kyoaku was the edge Kenji required and soon he was beginning to press home his advantage. “Nicely done,” Sanada complimented. “You haven’t seen anything yet!” Kenji retorted. Kenji gave himself over fully to the instinctual Wan’nesu sequences Kyoaku had drilled into him and Shinrei noticed the change immediately. Instead of the opening stance of Form I -- which was an almost lazy posture with the blade pointing straight down -- Kenji switched suddenly to a reverse-grip. The result was immediate. Sanada knew nothing of the almost extinct style and Kenji pressed home his advantage by first parrying his opponents strike and then swiftly countering Sanada's follow-up by disarming him! Sanada's blade went flying and he quickly found himself with the tip of Kenji’s Zanpakutō pressed against his throat! With his free hand Kenji grabbed Sanada's Zanpakutō out of the air. “Do you surrender?” Kenji asked. “One more time; I will defeat you.” Sanada said, resolved. Kenji nodded and returned his foes Zanpakutō before quickly backing up. “Sure,” What happened then left Shinrei dumfounded! Sanada adapted so well. After only a few strikes he was fit to quickly turn Kenji’s attacking momentum against him and shatter his subsequent defense, despite Kenji's use of the Wan'nesu and Form I combination. This time it was Kenji who found himself staring down the point of a sword. “I wouldn’t expect anything else.” Kenji said, chuckling. “You got sloppy.” Sanada admitted. “My riposte should never have connected.” “One more time,” Kenji asked. “Certainly,” Sanada replied. This time Kenji threw himself bodily into a formidable offense. Shinrei noted from afar the quickness and ease of which Kenji blended his various styles of Zanjutsu. When Sanada defended successfully and returned to the offense Kenji employed the most basic Form II practice: cycling. He subsequently shattered Sanada's momentum and returned to the offense, only now he swiftly drew his wakizashi and fell upon Sanada in a fury! Form II gave way to Form III though Sanada refused to budge. Kenji's strikes came thick and fast with plenty of oomph yet Sanada weathered them like a mountain did a storm. Shinrei's mouth was agape. Both he and Kenji where Form I masters at heart and it was clear even when Kenji cycled through styles like it was going out of fashion. Form I was regarded as balance brought to its highest level. A Form I master could attack or defend in equal measure. And this time the two fighters transitioned between the two fields with equal measure. A heated skirmish finally gave way to a stalemate; Kenji held his blade to Sanada’s throat and Sanada had stopped short of puncturing Kenji’s ribcage! “It would appear we are equal.” Sanada said, with heavy breathing. “Indeed,” Kenji replied, a tad breathless himself. “Will you help me, Sanada? I wouldn’t ask unless I was in dire need of it.” “I will help you if you will help me. Besides… how could I say no to a fellow master of Form I?” Shinrei wasn’t quite sure what had transpired to be honest. But he was sure of one thing: a friendship had been forged that would transcend the ages. Kenji and Sanada sheathed their blades and clasped their hands together. “If you fall before your family’s vengeance is claimed,” Kenji whispered, “I will deliver their killer a slow and painful death. I promise!” “And if the Arrancar you hunt slays you,” Sanada whispered back, “I will destroy him or die in the trying. You have me word.” What the two did afterwards was uncharacteristic; or perhaps it was simply characteristic of Kenji’s promise and the lengths he would go to keep his word? Regardless Kenji and Sanada turned on the captives of Kenji’s Kidō and proceeded to slaughter them one and all! The two stood back-to-back before unleashing a master class of their own invention! Blood flowed like water and before the day was spent Shinrei had hurled his guts up at the brutality the two brought to the field… End. Next Story >.